<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me What You Need by In_love_with_writing002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208674">Tell Me What You Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002'>In_love_with_writing002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Help a Broken Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Jaskier doesn't want to talk yet, Geralt is still a stinky bastard man, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jaskier is a Bicon, Jaskier is still sad, M/M, Panic Attacks, geralt tries to apologize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come to Kaer Morhen with me."</p><p>After their eventful evening together, Lambert makes an offer. It seems like a good idea, but of course, something will always come along to throw a wrench Jaskier's plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Help a Broken Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me What You Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By popular demand, I wrote a sequel!! Thanks again to Kev for the original prompt, and the lovely response from Tumblr and here asking about it. There will likely be a third instalment to this series, where we get more into the actual idea of what people have requested. But I hope you like this one!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come to Kaer Morhen with me,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lambert had said. Jaskier had been unsure how to respond, with the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters at hand. The following day, after Lambert had stuck around for breakfast, he asked again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travel with me,” he said. “I’m going to Kaer Morhen for the winter, and I think you’d like it there. A real bed to sleep in, every night, in exchange for just a little manual labour every day, good food that you can’t get in shitty taverns like this, a grateful audience, and hey, if we’re lucky? Geralt might not even come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier doubted that last one, since no matter where they were on the continent, he and Geralt had always parted each year to go back to the old keep. But the idea of travelling was appealing, better than sitting around and being depressed until something new happened. Lambert was right here, and willing to be his company, and take him home for the winter. It was better than what Geralt had ever offered. “Let me take a day and think about it,” he said, knowing full well he’d have an answer by the end of the hour. A day would give Jaskier a chance to make arrangements to travel again, to fill his coin purse one more time from a good audience, shop around town and get a new pair of walking boots, among other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” was all Lambert said in response, spearing a sausage with a fork and popping it into his mouth. Jaskier had already finished his own food, settling on a bowl of honeyed Kasha. “Got a job to do here anyway.” Jaskier wanted to point out that he was talking with his mouth full, but Lambert didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to care about manners anyway. Well, that wasn’t quite true, he supposed. He’d been a perfect gentleman the night before, when he was pinning Jaskier’s hands above his head and putting biting kisses on his collarbone. Lambert had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed partner, he had to admit. They made a good match.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I have duties to take care of in town as well, so we’ll meet in the afternoon here.” Jaskier tapped the table for an added effect. Lambert grunted affirmatively, shoving another sausage in his mouth. Jaskier felt a smile form on his face when grease smeared a little on his cheek. “I’m going up for a bath,” he said, standing and walking to the end of the booth to lean a little over him. “Care to join me before you leave? I’ve heard a rumour that a kiss before a difficult task can be good luck.” It was a blatant flirtation, and he grinned when Lambert looked up at him, mouth full. He swallowed before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re asking for more than just a kiss.” Always observant, Jaskier thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe. Will you still come if I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert looked down to his plate, which was empty, and shrugged. “Sure.” He stood and Jaskier reached out, wiping the grease off his cheek. Jaskier licked his own finger and Lambert’s eyes tracked the motion, pupils widening slowly. Jaskier spun around and walked to the tavernkeep, asking for a bath and sliding him a couple of coins, aware of Lambert’s presence just behind his shoulder. As they finished their exchange Lambert’s hand had begun to curl around his hip, and Jaskier had to get away quickly by the time the witcher was practically dragging him upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bath wouldn’t be ready for a little bit after all, though they found ways to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fill the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a romp in the sheets and a bath that left them barely cleaner than when they got in, Jaskier did actually kiss Lambert before he left. There was a pack of drowners just upriver a couple of miles, and Lambert said it should be an easy job and the hardest part would be the walking. Jaskier believed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent the rest of the morning in town, playing in the square and replacing the gear he would need for a long trip. Obviously, he intended to go north with Lambert. He also bought a new cloak, thicker and more suited for the winter than his more fashionable doublets. And the cloak wasn’t a horrible color, a rich purple that would compliment most of his regular clothes nicely while also keeping him warm. The purchase of the cloak put a small damper on his savings when he went to the cobbler’s for better boots though, so he’d set up in town once again to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, the people had heard there was a witcher solving their drowner problem. He only had to change his lyrics a little to make a version of “Toss a Coin” for Lambert. And hopefully, it encouraged whoever had employed him to pay him the full price, though, with his people skills, Jaskier didn’t think Lambert had as many problems with that as Geralt always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nudging into the middle of the afternoon when Jaskier finally finished his set and went back to the cobbler’s, though when he arrived, his heart nearly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” He muttered. Familiar yellow eyes turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” he said in greeting. “Where-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaskier responded quickly. “No, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to talk to you right now.” The worker in the shop looked very uncomfortable. “You wanted me out of your life,” he said. “Fuck, did you track me here?” Panic was rising in his chest, and he wanted to bolt, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed the boots, his current ones were so worn down and wouldn’t survive the trip north with Lambert</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t answer that,” Jaskier said when Geralt opened his mouth to speak. Jaskier held up a hand. “I came here for boots so I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> without worrying if my feet will get horrid blisters. I don’t want to see you any more than you want me around.” Fuck, he was really, properly panicking now. He grabbed the boots he’d been eyeing the first time he came in and dropped his payment on the cobbler’s counter. He threw in an extra for the drama. “Sorry for the disturbance,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, why weren’t you there?” Jaskier had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So close to leaving. He gritted his teeth. He didn’t need this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted life to give you a blessing,” He said, knowing his voice was full of venom. He wasn’t facing Geralt, and he didn’t intend to look at him then. “And life answered.” He fled the shop without another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt even worse, returning to the tavern laden with his gear. His self-preservation instincts were telling him to find someone to drown his sorrows in, make someone else happy and hopefully, he could be satisfied off of that, if even for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, he hoped Lambert was already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like destiny was apologising for the pain it put him through, because sitting at the counter, drenched in river water, was the very witcher he wanted to see. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> witcher he wanted to see. Jaskier had been doing well not thinking about them as a pair, separating them into two groups and not mixing the feelings he had for them together. But the interaction with Geralt had thrown him off his rhythm, and he couldn’t help but compare them. Lambert was talkative, liked to tell stories, a bit of an ass, and Geralt was the opposite— Quiet, reserved, unflinchingly kind, except to Jaskier of course. To him, Geralt in private was all the things Lambert was in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re back.” The voice shook Jaskier out of his head, and for one blessed moment, his brain went quiet. “Oh, something happened.” Lambert’s brow furrowed with what could only be concerned. “Did someone insult you? I didn’t take you as a sensitive one but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I…” Jaskier didn't want to have this talk yet. “Have you already washed off from your fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lambert looked confused for a moment, then he blinked and something like recognition flashed across his features. “I’m fine. Come upstairs, you look like crap.” Lambert took the boots from Jaskier’s hand where he still held them, and the lute case that held his cloak from his back, the lute from his other hand, though the physical relief did nothing to help with the emotional weight. Lambert shouldered the load easily, guiding Jaskier up to his room with a gentle nudge to his calf with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what happened,” Jaskier croaked when they got into the room. Lambert set Jaskier’s things by the door and started shrugging out of his gambeson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what it looks like when someone needs a distraction from their own head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier grossly underestimated Lambert. He almost wanted to be upset that he was already known so well after only a few hours, but he was feeling so jittery and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the interaction that he was willing to do whatever Lambert asked. Especially if it meant easing the ache in his chest. Jaskier sat on the bed, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need from me?” Lambert asked, voice soft. Jaskier looked at him. He was naked and, while the sight was appealing, Jaskier wasn’t interested in doing anything. He clenched his hands into fists and opened them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not…” Jaskier swallowed thickly and turned away. “I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Lambert said. “I don’t always get naked to fuck, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier felt his cheeks heat at the ease of the words. And the implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got out of a river water bath, after all,” Lambert continued. “Didn’t think you’d want my clammy hands all over you.” Despite the overwhelming numbness, Jaskier laughed. It started off genuine, but it changed into a half-choked sob, and Jaskier put a hand over his mouth as his eyes blurred with tears. “Oh, shit,” Lambert said quickly, and Jaskier let himself cry freely. Arms slid around him and Jaskier turned his face into cold, and yeah, a little clammy skin. Not that he really cared. It took a few moments before Jaskier could really relax, but eventually, Lambert moved him entirely onto the bed, and Jaskier’s boots had been removed, and his doublet? He sat up to try and find them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” Lambert said quickly. “I wasn’t going to let you lay in bed with your dirty shoes on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier laughed wetly, burying his face into the crook of Lambert’s neck again. “And my doublet?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t look comfortable. Stop asking questions, just relax. I’ll take care of everything else.” So considerate. Fuck, Jaskier was going to start crying again. He let out a dry sob and pulled his head back a little, not expecting the gentle hand that cupped his jaw and the thumb that pushed away the tears on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, even though he really didn’t want to. His conscious brain just hated him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I like you.” The response was honest and said nonchalantly, but Jaskier felt like his world had turned sideways again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaskier’s cheeks flooded with a warmth that had nothing to do with his tears. Blushing over a simple statement like a little boy. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start feeling something for Lambert, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was blindsided by it. Shove it down, he told himself. But how was he supposed to recover from that? All thoughts about Geralt left his head as his heart started pounding, and he was achingly aware of Lambert still staring at him while he processed the words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d fallen in love for less.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://in-love-with-writing002.tumblr.com/">In-love-with-writing002</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>